Kenichi and Miu: Love between war
by Jnxz94
Summary: Kenichi left on guest to become a master, after 3 years he comes back to finally be together with miu but when things started to look peaceful a war broke out between ryozanpaku and a new evil organisation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own kenichi**

Ages:

Kenichi: 20

Miu: 20

Honoka: 17

Chapter: Return of the disciple

Miu sat on the roof with puffy red eyes after crying for almost two hours, the sun was starting to set and everyone else was inside, leaving the blonde haired martial artist alone with her sorrow.

She finally looked down to her side to see honoka with concerned face looking at her, not even bothering to hide the emotions within she simply sighed, " It's been three years since your brother left the dojo, why would he leave me just to become stronger." Miu said, her eyes full of sadness.

Honoka looked at miu " I'm sure that big brother left for a reason he couldn't just throw everything away for no reason especially you miu-san, now let's go inside." Honoka said hoping that her brother did have a reason. Miu looked at the setting sun before doing a backflip landing next to honoka, without saying a word they both went inside the dojo.

"If I ever get my hands on Kenichi I swear i'm going to make him wish he was dead." Sakaki spoke with a cold tone, Kensei looking at him.

"Kenichi..." Miu muttered, looking at her hands as tears dropped onto them. Sakaki looked over at her sadly, clenching his fists.

"Sakaki, you shouldn't speak like that in front of miu. I'm sure Kenichi had very good reasons for leaving." Kensei said but his tone proved that he too was feeling angry.

"Dinner it's ready." Honoka said, calling everyone to the table as always apachai was the first one to arrive follow by the elder,akisame,kensei, and sakaki.

"Where is Miu?" The elder asked curious.

" she say she wasn't hungry and took off to her room." Sakaki answer.

"Today is May 14." Shigure said, holding her sword. " why yes, i recall kenichi leaving on this day." Akisame said placing one hand in his chin.

" he's coming." Apachai said, in a calm tone... " what!?." Everyone question " he has return." Apachai said, While eating his meal. Everyone in the room was shock, Not knowing what was coming.

 _ **Meanwhile outside ryouzanpaku**_

There is a man standing outside the gates. The young man was wearing a white hoodie with black cargo pants and black sneaker, he had a bag in one hand and a long package in his back. " Well i'm finally back after 3 years i hope my master forgive me especially miu, i left without telling her the real reason why i had to go. " The young man said, lost in thoughts.

 **Flashback**

 _After stopping yami's eternal sunset. Kenichi and the other return to their daily life, kenichi as always training with his masters and after the training shigure went on mission, akisame, kensei and miu went out shopping, apachai and sakaki were call for a bodyguard mission leaving kenichi and the elder home alone. Kenichi went to the hot spring after training a few minutes later the elder join him." ken-chan it's something wrong..? " the elder ask_

 _Kenichi looked at the elder and sighed " Elder please allow me to date mi..." Before he finish his sentence the elder's ki knock him out unconscious minutes later kenichi wake up next to the elder drinking tea._

 _Finally awake? " The elder ask, with a cup of tea in his hands._

 _Y-yes elder " kenichi said, with wide eyed_

 _You want to be with miu right kenichi? " elder ask softly._

 _Yes " kenichi said, in a strong tone_

 _Well then you have to beat me or at least prove to me that you'll become stronger than me one day, i always thought that you were like me now prove me right " elder said, with a tone that just by hearing it you could tell his serious._

 _Kenichi didn't say a word he just stand up and left feeling hopeless. In the way to his room he decide to leave the dojo. When he got to his room he took his phone out of his pocket and call ryuto._

 _Ryuto phone was ringing... Finally he answered._

 _Hello ryuto it's me kenichi " kenichi said._

 _Oh what's up kenichi? " ryuto asked._

 _Kenichi started explain everything to his childhood friend, after 10 minutes kenichi explain his plan to become stronger._

 _So you need to become stronger to be with miu? Ryuto ask._

 _Yes and i need to leave ryouzanpaku tonight and go train that's why i'm asking you to come and with me to the island that my grandfather told us about when we were kids" kenichi said, hoping that his friend agrees_

 _Okay i'll go but rimi is coming too, she won't let me go without her " ryuto explain, looking at rimi sleeping in the bed._

 _No problem, then see you tonight at the western port. " kenichi said happily. Kenichi stayed in his room for hours even after miu had come back from shopping he didn't want to see her because he thought that if he see her and the others he wasn't going to left. He stood up holding a piece of paper to write a letter..._ **Dear miu, I'm leaving on a journal to be the strongest i'll come back someday i'm sorry but this is goodbye.** _Kenichi put the paper in his bed knowing that miu was going to check on him before going to sleep, with tears rolling down his cheek. Kenichi gather some clothes took his bag and left ryouzanpaku._

 **Flashback end**

He opened his eyes as the painful memory faded, The sun had set and it was starting to get cold, so he finally forced himself to open the gate of ryouzanpaku. " I'm back everyone. " He yelled, in a happy tone.

" he's back." Akisame spoke, in a philosophy tone. " sure looks like it." Kensei said, standing up to go outside.

"Big brother." Honoka said smiling yet furious. Honoka run outside to see her brother after 3 years. " Is that really you kenichi." Honoka asked almost crying.

Honoka was wearing a spandex suit like miu's except that it was divided in two parts the top was black with white lines in the sides and the bottom was also black with a yin yang logo at the side. She looked like her mother but younger.

" Honoka? Wow you have grown a lot." Kenichi said realizing that his little sister is not so little anymore. Placing his bag and long package in the floor.

" big brother why did you have to leave!?." Honoka ask, while running toward kenichi doing her famous flying kick before reaching him. instead of dodging the kick, kenichi took it without moving an inch. Honoka look amazed but rapidly threw a punch before finding herself in kenichi's arms.

Why? Kenichi why did you had to go, do you even know how much pain you cause dad, mom, miu, and me? Honoka ask kenichi, crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry honoka, i didn't want to hurt anyone is feeling.." Kenichi said, holding his sister tight in his arms.

"Then why you go." Honoka ask, Not letting go of her brother thinking that if she did he might not come back.

"I did for miu, i needed to become stronger to be able to protect her." Kenichi said softly. Not realizing that his masters were listening.

" So that's the reason why he left the dojo." Sakaki said, with a bottle of liquor in his hand. " i knew that our dear disciple couldn't just leave without a reason." Kensei said, happily.

"Apa lets play othello ." Apachai said, looking at kenichi. " a sword?." Shigure said in a low voice noticing kenichi's long package in top of his bag.

"Honoka, i'll explain everything later." Kenichi letting go of his younger sister.

"Why?" Honoka ask, looking at her brother with concern eyes. However kenichi didn't answer he just turn to face his masters.

"I'm back masters, i'm sorry that i left without telling you." Kenichi spoke with respect, lifting his head. "Kenichi... why have you returned?" The elder asked, a cold tone to his voice. Kenichi lifted his head and stood, looking at the elder in the eyes. " i'll come because i want to fight you, Hayato Fūrinji and i want you to use your full power?" Kenichi answer, settling into his stance.

What you asking is reckless, you remind me of myself when i was younger. " the elder said, standing up and settling into his stance as well.

" Elder are really going to fight him with all your power." Akisame ask. " I am." The elder said releasing some of his ki.

" Kenichi don't be an idiot, you may have become stronger but you can't defeat the elder." Sakaki said looking at kenichi concerned. " It's too reckless You can't win kenichi just drop the act." Kensei said.

" I didn't expect the elder to agree and fight big brother." Honoka said, while the elder started running toward kenichi.

The elder run at kenichi so fast that kenichi couldn't see him coming. One moment kenichi was standing the next he was slammed through the floorboards and cratering the concrete floor beneath. Splintered wood and chunks of stone went flying, and blood flew from his mouth as his head snapped back from the impact.

" kenichi stand up, i know that you are stronger enough to take a full punch from me." The elder said, looking down on kenichi.

Kenichi didn't move for a few minutes. " Damn it stand up kenichi you have to defeat him." Kenichi thought, he started to stand up and he cough blood splattering the ground in front of him, after standing still for a couple of second." The was a good punch elder but i won't lose now... Shirahama Seidou." Kenichi yelled Suddenly his entire body release a purple aura. The elder and the others stopped in shock.

" that idiot..." Sasaki said, breaking his bottle of liquor. " Why is he using such a danger technique like seidou?." Akisame question " should we stop him." Kensei said, closing his ero-book. " big bro." Honoka Said, worried.

" No don't interfere he has master that technique. just watch." The elder said in a calm voice than he smile.

" if the elder isn't worry than let's just watch the show." Akisame said, " he does thinks that kenichi master the technique." Kensei said. Shio just sighed. " brother be careful." Honoka said, with a worried look on her face. " is miu sleeping." Asked shigure. " i'm going to check." Apachai answer.

" Prepare yourself elder, here i go." Kenichi said, running toward the elder. " My my you look confidence." The elder said, ready to dodge anything kenichi throw at reaching the elder kenichi's body disappear. There was a suddenly a silent no one saw that coming.

When the elder finally notice kenichi It was too late to dodge so he just took kenichi's attack " phantom fist." Kenichi said Hitting the elder several times in the chest and sides. The elder quickly recover and started attacking hitting kenichi a couple times then suddenly kenichi said " Seidou Ryūsui Seikūken." The elder's attacks couldn't touch kenichi. Kenichi's Ryūsui Seikūken looked different it was releasing a purple aura whenever he dodge the elder's attacks.

" What you think about my new power elder?" Kenichi ask the elder smiling. " I'm impressed Kenichi you've powered up my technique but is not over yet." The elder said smiling back at kenichi.

The fight kept on going for minutes. " Wow kenichi is holding his own against the elder." Shio said smiling. " indeed, he has reach our level." Akisame said, in a philosophy way. " don't lose big brother." Honoka cheer happily. " amazing he's using all 5 martial arts, at the same time." Kensei said.

The elder fall in one knee after kenichi kick him in one leg. " its over elder." kenichi said, before stopping and coughing more blood as he started falling.

"BIG BROTHER!" honoka yelled, running over to him as he felt to his knees. " KENICHI!" Yelled The master of ryouzanpaku.

"Kenichi?" Hayato said, rushing to him as Kenichi weakly stood up, clearly running on pure willpower.

"I'll prove that I was getting stronger for her..." Kenichi croaked out, barely able to speak as he barely settled back into his stance, his eyes flickering between open and closed as he fought the urge to pass out. He eventually gave in, falling forwards as honoka caught him. " Help him please master akisame." Honoka said crying while holding her brother. " let's take him to my clinic kensei." Akisame said.

" apachai where is miu?" Shigure ask, worry. " she's sleeping apa didn't want to wake her up." Apachai said, while holding honoka so kensei and akisame could take kenichi to the clinic. "Shigure go wake miu up she might want to see him." The elder said, walking to the main house.

Meanwhile, Shigure enter miu's room. Miu was sleeping on her side hugging something, when shigure got closer to wake her up she notice that miu was hugging one of kenichi's shirt." Aww, She's definitely going to be happy when she sees kenichi again."

" kenichi please don't leave me alone, take me with you i don't live without you. Miu muttered. " Miu wake up." Shigure said in a low voice moving miu is arm.

" KENICHI NO!" Miu suddenly yelled, waking up. Miu looked around the room just to see shigure hanging from the ceiling upside down. " shigure... What are you doing in my room?" Miu ask curiously. Noticing that she fell asleep with her spandex and not in pajamas.

Shigure stare at her for a couple of second before saying " kenichi is back." When miu hear what shigure said, she quickly stood up crying. " where is he?, i want to ask him so many things." Miu said, while tear fell down to the floor.

Shigure stayed quiet, she didn't say anything. " just how exactly am i supposed to tell her that kenichi is badly injure." Shigure thought, looking at miu concerned.

" Did something happen?" Miu asked, with tear running down her cheeks. " Kenichi is in his way to akisame's clinic, along kensei and honoka." Shigure said, sadly. Miu didn't even say a word she just rush out to akisame's clinic.

Moments later at akisame clinic.

 **Akisame's clinic**

"We have to perform surgery on him or else he will died." Akisame told kensei placing kenichi in the bed. " he has internal bleeding and it looks like he have some broken ribs too." Kensei said worried.

"Big brother please be alright i want to show you how strong i am!." Honoka said crying.

"Kenichi you can't died on me now please i love you i'm not even mad because you left me for 3 year now you're here and that's all what matter." Miu whisper softly in his ear waiting for an answer

Miu's words reach kenichi and he slowly move his head toward her. " Miu i promise you that i won't ever leave you again." Kenichi barely whisper.

"Miu, Honoka please go outside the room." Akisame said seeing how worried the two girls were " We'll save him." Kensei said before closing the door.

To be continue...

 **I hope all of you like it, even though i'm not a good writer i try me best soo please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own kenichi**

 **This is my first fanfic**

 **Chapter 2:** Once a disciple, Now a Master

 **Akisame's clinic midnight**

Akisame and kensei are performing surgery on kenichi. Miu, & honoka are waiting outside the room. When the elder and the others 3 master appear out of no where, the elder looked at miu & honoka concerned. The room was filled with sadness, nobody said a word they just stay quiet except for miu & honoka that were crying their hearts out.

Suddenly the silence was broken when apachai said. " akisame will save kenichi, he save me when i fought with Agaard."

Several hours had past it's already morning. Honoka felt to sleep in miu's lap after crying for so long, miu also felt tired and didn't had anymore tears left but she didn't give in to sleep.

Akisame and kensei finally walk out of the room, they both had tired faces. Miu gently put honoka's head in a pillow then stood up.

" akisame-kun how is kenichi, is he alright?" Miu ask worried, with puffy red eyes. " w-well he's gone..." Akisame couldn't finish his sentence because the second miu and the rest hear the word "GONE" they all yelled "what!?".

" What you mean he's gone?" The elder asked. " kenichi you promise that you wasn't going to leave me again." Miu murmured out loud. " damnit i knew it, the elder shouldn't had fight kenichi for real." Sakaki said making a hole in the wall after a punch.

" Wait, what did you say shio?" Miu asked, standing up her silky blonde hair covering her eyes. " The elder fought kenichi with his full power." Sakaki answer, placing some liquor in his mouth.

" What the hell grandpa why would you do that!" Miu yelled with anger releasing her dou ki and running towards her grandfather.

" Miu stop. Kenichi asked the elder to fight him with his full power he just accept kenichi's challenge that's all." Kensei said placing his right hand in miu's shoulder. " I only accept his challenge because i knew he was willing to place his life in the line for you miu." The elder said, looking at miu.

" Grandpa but that was too reckless of you to fight him with your full power ." Miu said, almost crying again. The elder stayed quiet he didn't even sighed, then suddenly shigure enter the clinic with a long package in her hands.

" Miu look this long package was in top of kenichi's bag, i think is better if you open it." Shigure said, given miu the package.

Miu took the package and place it in the floor, for her surprise when she open the package, it was a katana a little longer than shigure's.

The handle was black with a white tassel, the guard was a yin yang symbol, the scabbard was white and When miu draw out the sword, the blade was black.

" I think we should give it to honoka, after it was her brother's." Apachai said, looking at honoka sleeping. " I going to call kenichi's parents, to tell them the bad news.

" Sasaki said, walking toward to exit. " What bad news?" Akisame asked, in curious tone. " What the fuck akisame, kenichi is dead isn't that enough to be a bad news." Sasaki questioned, angry.

" Oh wait you all think that kenichi is dead, because i said he's gone." Akisame said, looking at all the members of ryouzanpaku. No one said a word they just looked at akisame confuse.

" what akisame is trying to say is that kenichi is not dead, he just gone to sleep." Kensei said, taking a porn book the was hiding under a table.

Miu started crying harder then before, sasaki's face when from angry to happy real quick. "Everyone in ryouzanpaku seems to be happy like when kenichi was training." The elder thought, walking outside the clinic.

" Miu if you want you can go see kenichi." Akisame said, with a smile looking at miu. Miu didn't even answer she just rush to kenichi's room.

" What should i do with this katana?" Shigure asked akisame. " take it to your room until kenichi wakes up and apachai take honoka to her room." Akisame answer. Shigure took off to her room and apachai pick honoka up and walk out the clinic.

Kenichi is sleeping with bandages all over his body. Miu looked at him relief because he finally was back after so long, laying next to him in the bed. She gently put her arm in his chest so he wouldn't get hurt. " Finally you are back with me kenichi, don't ever go again." Miu whispered, with her head in his chest. " I won't." Kenichi answer placing his left hand in miu's head. After a couple of minutes the two of them felt asleep.

 **Ryouzanpaku's main house**

" Akisame why did kenichi collapse in our fight, was it the technique seidou?" The elder asked, worried. " No it wasn't seidou, because he has perfected that technique." Akisame answer. " I thought so, then what made him collapse?" The elder asked, curious." From what i can tell he was already badly injure before your fight with him and in top of that he was poisoned.

Everyone was shocked when they hear that kenichi was already injure and poisoned. And he was holding his own against the elder. " I didn't expect less from my disciple." Sasaki said, taking a bottle of sake. " The means that if kenichi was in full health, he would of possible win." Kensei said, with a serious face." That seems to be the case." Akisame said, in a philosophy way.

" In just three year he has come this far, i wonder what kind of training was he exposed to." The elder thought.

" It's scary what kenichi would do just to be with miu." Shigure said, playing with Tōchūmaru. " Elder are you finally going to allow kenichi to date miu? Or you going with he got to defect me first, although you almost defected you." Sasaki said, opening a beer with his hands.

The elder sigh " yeah i know, he has proven himself already but i'll only will allow it if he ask me directly." The elder said, smiling. " fair enough." Akisame said, placing one hand in his chin.

" let's celebrate the return of our disciple." Kensei said, giving sake cups to everyone. " apa but kenichi is no longer a disciple because he hold his own against the elder." Apachai said, looking at the elder.

" True but he always is going to be our disciple, Now let's celebrate the return of kenichi and newest master." Sasaki said, while drinking sake.

" Shigure it seems like you are no longer the youngest master in ryouzanpaku." Akisame said, with a cup of sake in his hand. " if is kenichi, then i don't mind." Shigure said, drawing her sword at kensei.

And so the master of ryouzanpaku started celebrating the return of their beloved disciple.

2 hours later.

" I'm going to get kenichi." Sasaki said, drunk as fuck. " No, you are not he have to stay in bed for a couple of days until the poison leaves his body." Akisame said, standing up.

" Then i'm going to sleep." Sasaki said, barely standing. " i think we all should, it's been a long day." Kensei said, fixing his hat. After that, the 6 of them went to there room.

 **Akisame's clinic** **one day later**

Miu awoke from a blissful slumber and yawned slightly, the sun was up but she was too comfy to move and snuggled her head back into the comfy and toned chest beneath it. Wait toned chest? Miu thought then looked up and saw kenichi's sleeping face. The three years that he was away had been good to him and he was maturing into quite the looker.

Right now he looked really peaceful and she reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from his face, wanting to feel it in her hands. As she started running the lock through her fingers he stirred slightly and she quickly pulled her hand away hoping not to wake him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, with that smile that she loved so much and could melt any girl's heart. "Good morning" kenichi said.

"Morning, you make a comfy pillow" she giggled putting her head back on his started slowly stroking her soft blonde hair and sighed happily, he was determined to keep her close.

Several minutes later honoka walk into the room just to find miu in kenichi's chest. " Miu get off him he's injured." Honoka yelled.

Kenichi and miu sighed happily. " honoka what do you want now?." Kenichi asked, trying to stand up. " akisame-sensei told me to change your bandages.

" honoka let me get the bandages so i could change it." Miu told honoka.

" No, he's my brother i want to change it for him, besides you been sleeping with him for a full day." Honoka said, making a pony tail with her short hair.

" Okay i'll you two alone." Miu said getting off the bed. " see you later miu." Kenichi said, pulling miu back to bed then kiss her cheek. Miu blush a little before standing up again and leaving.

" honoka i want to ask you something." Kenichi said.

"What is it?" Honoka said, taking kenichi's dirty bandages off.

" What are you doing in ryouzanpaku?" Kenichi asked, lifting his arm.

"Well after you left, Dad was depressed because he couldn't find you. One year later grandfather came to visit he said that he was going to look for you too and before leaving he gave me a map then told me that if i want you to come back i should get stronger. So i decided to join ryouzanpaku." Honoka explain, finishing with kenichi's new bandages.

" why didn't you told anyone about it, of you knew where i was?" Kenichi asked, getting off the bed.

"Grandfather told me not to tell anyone then he just disappeared." honoka said standing up. "What about mom" kenichi asked. " Mom told me to have faith in you, oh and don't get out of this room i'll tell miu to bring you breakfast." Honoka said while walking to the door.

Kenichi sweatdropped then said " O-kay.". Kenichi went to the bathroom to clean his face and brush his teeth. " damnit grandpa i didn't want to involved her in martial arts what the hell are you trying to do." Kenichi thought while brushing his teeth.

30 minutes later miu went into the room with kenichi's breakfast. " Oh hi miu, where is honoka?" Kenichi said, putting the book he was reading in a table. " kenichi i brought your breakfast and honoka is training with shigure now." Miu said, placing kenichi's breakfast in the table.

" Thank you." Kenichi said, as miu sat beside him. After 10 minutes kenichi finish eating and miu was about to leave when he pull her over like earlier.

"Kenichi what are you doi..." Miu try to ask before kenichi put his hand in her mouth.

" Miu I... I-I Lo-Love You-". He didn't get a chance to finish as he found miu's lips smashing against his own and kissing him passionately, her arms snaking around his neck. Surprised, he didn't react immediately and just sat there wide eyed in shock, but he soon returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He was loving the feeling of their first kiss, her lips where soft and smooth and he could taste her lip gloss. After a couple of minutes they had to break their kiss to breath, and they both turned and rested their foreheads together, gazing intently into each others eyes, a massive grin spread across both their faces.

"So Miu, will you be my g-girlfriend?" He finally asked her as they laid snuggling up to each other on the single bed.

"I'll be happy to Kenichi, but we have to tell grandfather first. I really don't want you to fight him again. " she replied resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him, "I love you". He smiled happily, pulling her closer kissing the top of her head.

They stayed like that for about 30 minutes, then kenichi said " Miu please don't tell Shinpaku Alliance that i'm back not even my parents. I want to tell them myself when i fully recover, tell honoka and my masters too."

" Okay i'll tell them, and i'm gonna go help honoka with the house i'll be back later in the night before going to sleep." Miu said, as she got off the bed.

Before miu left the room kenichi said " miu is honoka strong?". " Well you see unlike you she has talent and learns fast. In four month of training she was able to see with her ki only like the submission from yomi." Miu explain. " i see so you think that i'm useless right, i should've stay away forever then." Kenichi said, standing up and walking to the door.

Miu got angry and slap him so hard that he fell to the floor. " Shirahama kenichi!" Miu yelled. " Miu w..." Kenichi couldn't finish because when you looked at miu she was crying. " kenichi don't you ever said that you should've stay away forever, i don't know what i would've done if you stay away forever." Miu said, crying.

" I was just joking. I won't ever leave you." Kenichi said, hugging her. " don't joke like that." Miu told him, crying over his shoulder. " sorry bae now stop crying and go tell everyone what i told you." Kenichi told her, standing up and walking back to bed as miu left the room.

It'z 9 O'clock in the night, kenichi is sleeping. Miu walks into the room to wake him up. " sweetie wake up." Miu said, as she move him lightly. Kenichi still half asleep open his eyes, " Miu what happen?" Kenichi asked, sitting in the bed.

" Come akisame said that you could go to your room but kensei said that is better if don't climb up to your room so i ask grandfather and he said to take you to my room instead." Miu told kenichi, as the two of them walk out of the clinic to the main house.

 **Main house miu's room**

Kenichi and Miu walked into miu's room. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, I think that i don't need this bandages anymore." Kenichi said before locking the bathroom door and turning on the shower. He let the hot water wash away his pain and enjoyed the feeling of it running through his hair.

He came out the shower five minutes later and Miu was already laying in bed waiting for him. She was wearing her usual sleep clothes. "Miu what would the elder say if you sleep here with me." He asked, not wanting her to do something that could get her in trouble. She simply nodded in reply.

" It'z okay, kenichi grandpa left to the South a couple hours ago, besides i'm your girlfriend aren't i?." Miu said, then smiled at him and he felt a rush of love and pride run through him. He was wearing some shorts without a top. Miu tried to hide her blush as she saw his toned body only covered by his shorts.

He got into her bed and his heart started beaten faster as Miu snuggled up to him, feeling her body pressed against his own. She was so soft and warm and he embraced her back, wanting her close to him, Miu got herself comfy and rested her head on his chest, like she had done the in akisame's clinic. she closed her eyes and they both fell into a deep slumber.

To be continue...

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, it'z just that i need to study for the damn regents. But from now on going to update faster. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own kenichi**

 **This is my first fanfic**

 **Chapter 3:** Family and friends

 **Ryouzanpaku**

Over a week has past since kenichi's returned. The elder is already back from his journey in the South. Kenichi and miu were call to the main house by the elder.

" elder why did you call us here?" Kenichi asked, in a deep voice and holding miu's hand. " Someone told me that you have been sleeping with miu and her room for over a week now, what's the meaning of this?" The elder said, then asked looking at kenichi.

" Well elder the true is that miu and i are a couple now. Whether you like it or not, and if i have to fight you again i'll be happy to for miu i'll do anything." Kenichi answer, holding miu's hand more tightly. Miu blush a little

" There is no need to fight again, you have proven yourself already and i will allow you to date miu even though it doesn't matter anymore." The elder said, smiling at the young couple.

"Thank you grandpa, does that means that is okay for kenichi to sleep with me in my room." Miu asked, blushing.

" yes he can but not in your room, i don't want to hear any moans late at night. I'm a old man and i need my sleep." The elder said, with a serious face.

" Grandpa!" Miu yelled, her face couldn't get more red.

" umm, yea i think is conversation is getting out of track." Kenichi said, covering his face.

" Where are they suppose to sleep elder, kenichi's old room is where my old training machine rest." Akisame asked, from a distance. " You all were listening weren't you, just come and sit down already." Kenichi said, annoyed.

All five master entered the room and sit down like they always do. " wait where is honoka?" Kenichi asked worried. " she left a while ago to Tanimoto's house." Apachai said. " ah okay then." Kenichi said relief.

" Even if we take the machines out of kenichi's old room, i don't want to hear any moans either." Sakaki said.

" Me neither." Akisame said.

" i'm okay with that." Shigure said, before saying " i'm joking." everyone was shock at what shigure had said but then relief.

" i don't mind." Kensei said, trying to grab one of miu's tit. Kenichi notice what kensei was about to do " don't even think about it master kensei." Kenichi said, pulling miu closer to him.

" apa what the word "moan" means." Apachai asked, confused. Everyone sweatdropped. " I'll tell you what it means later ok apachai." Sakaki said.

"Can you all please stop talking like that, it's embarrassing." Miu said, blushing. Everyone started to laugh. " what are you laughing for kenichi." Miu said, punching kenichi's arm. " i'm sorry bae." Kenichi said, trying to hold her hand but she didn't let him.

" i got an a idea." The elder said, getting everyone's attention.

" What is it elder?" Akisame asked.

" let's remodel ryozanpaku." The elder suggest. " grandpa even if we can remodel the dojo, we got no funds to do so." Miu said, looking at her grandfather.

" I almost forgot, there is something i wanted to show you all." Kenichi said, taking his wallet out. Everyone in the room remain silent except for apachai that kept on saying. " what is it.. What is it".

Kenichi look into his wallet then took out a black credit card and a folded piece of paper.

" what is that?" Shigure asked, looking at the card and paper that kenichi was passing to miu. " here bae i think with this the dojo could be remodel." Kenichi said, as he pass the items to his girlfriend.

Miu unfold the paper and was amazed of what was written in the paper. " wow... With this not only can we rebuild the dojo but also live for at least five years without having to worry about money." Miu said, daydreaming about all the new things they could buy for the dojo.

Miu showed the paper the rest of the members, they all were amazed just like miu was. " Uff that is one huge amount of money." Most of the members said.

" Kenichi where did you get all this money from?" The elder asked, everyone else stop what they were doing to listen to kenichi's answer.

" I wasn't only training this past 3 years, i also was working. And half of the money is from my book it was sold worldwide and the other part is from..." Kenichi said, before stopping in the last sentence.

" From." Miu asked.

" It'z from y-yami... " Kenichi response, with his head down.

" What from yami." Everyone yelled.

" Yeah, the one shadow asked if i wanted to work under yami, he said that they was going to pay me enough to buy myself a mansion if i wanted one." Kenichi said, waiting for his master's wrath.

" My father, but i haven't seem him since the eternal sunset." Miu said, covering her mouth with one hand. " Yeah, we met in the caribbean by mistake." Kenichi said, looking at his girlfriend.

" The Caribbean! what were..." Miu was about to said before sakaki interrupt her.

" kenichi did you..." Sakaki said, before kenichi said " I'm from the life saving fist till the end." Kenichi said, closing his right hand into a fist.

Everyone remain silence and just stare at him happily. " kenichi but if you earn all this money on your own, why are you giving it to us?" Miu asked, holding the credit card.

" Because i have all that money thanks to all of ya teaching martial arts, plus i already have an account with almost the same amount of money." Kenichi said, standing up. " When you put it the way i guess is true." Akisame said, placing one hand in his chin.

" kenichi how do you have another account with almost the same amount as this one, was it yami too?" Kensei asked, standing up. " Actually no my dad made me that account the same day i left to training." Kenichi said, walking to the door.

" how come, i thought you left without telling your parents." Shigure said, cutting kensei's into pieces with a kunai.

" Before i left i saw my dad he was coming this way to give me a something, so i told him that i was leaving for a while to train alone." Kenichi explain.

" Apa...and the something was an bank account?" Apachai asked, eating a chocolate bar.

" Yeah, anyways I'm going out call me when you guys start remodeling the dojo." Kenichi said, walking out of the room. " Oh right miu come with me." He added.

" Sure bae." Miu said, walking out the door.

Several minutes later, kenichi and miu change clothes then head out of the dojo. " Kenichi where are we going." Miu asked, holding kenichi's hand. " We are going to the alliance." Kenichi answer, smiling at his girl.

" Oh okay, it'z been awhile since i gone to the alliance." Miu said, embarrassed thinking of what they might say.

" Don't worry sweetie, first we are going to my parent's house and then we are going to the alliance but before that i need you to call nijima and tell him to summon all the captain that there is something important about me that you want them to know." Kenichi said, as they walk holding hands.

 **Kenichi's parent house**

 **"** According to honoka this is my parent's new house." Kenichi said, before looking at the house. " bae, are you sure that this is your parent's new house." Miu asked, looking at the house.

" Yeah, there is no mis...take." Kenichi said, dropping his phone when he saw the house. The so call house wasn't a house it was a huge mansion.

" What have you been doing this past years dad." Kenichi murmured, pressing a button in one pillar. When he press the button a loud bell ring .

Seconds later a women open the door. She looked hispanic she wearing a pink tank top, and black yoga pants with some white sneaker. She had long black hair a nice pair of boobs, and a big booty...She was smoking hot.

" Hi may i help you." The young girl said, holding the handle of the door. Kenichi didn't say a word he just stare at the girl with an open mouth. However miu notice kenichi's attitude and squeezed his hand.

Kenichi rapidly said. " Yes, i'm looking for Mototsugu and Saori Shirahama." Kenichi said, scratching the back of his head.

" And who may you be?" The girl asked, looking at miu squeeze kenichi's hand. " I'm kenichi shirahama and this is my girlfriend miu furinji." Kenichi answered, smiling at miu's blushing face.

" That means that you are is son, the one the was away." The girl said, opening the door completely.

" That's right, now can i see my mother Ms..." Kenichi said, before realizing that he does know the girl's name.

" Oh where are my manner, my name is Amy." The girl said, " Come in your father's not here but your mother is on the backyard watering the flowers." Amy said, as she show the way.

Kenichi couldn't stop looking at Amy walk, miu was getting angry then she got closer to kenichi and whispered in his ear. " If you don't stop looking at her, i'm going to release my dou ki and punch you right in the face."

Kenichi sweatdropped and looked away. " So amy what exactly are you doing in my parent's house?" Kenichi said, to break the silent.

" I'm the housekeeper also your mother's yoga teacher." Amy said, walking through a big door leading to the backyard. " someone is looking for you." Amy said, cheerfully.

When saori turn around she saw kenichi all growth up she started crying saying " Finally you are back kenichi." Kenichi then walk toward her and hug her tightly. " Yeah mom and i ain't going nowhere." Kenichi said, in a gentle voice.

They stayed hugging for about 2 minutes and when they finally broke apart, miu walk toward kenichi and hold his hand. " Mom this is my girlfriend miu." Kenichi said, before kissing miu.

" could she be the reason of why you left three years ago." Saori asked, before giving miu an upside and down look.

" Yy-yeah," kenichi said, blushing a little. " anyways where is dad isn't he suppose to be free today." Kenichi said, looking around the room.

" He's upstairs changing his clothes." His mom said, as she force miu to the kitchen.

Kenichi sighed happily at sight, then follow after his mom. Soon after kenichi enter the kitchen his father come down.

2 Minutes laters

Kenichi and miu sat together, Mototsugu and saori sat down in front of them. They had already finish eating their lunch.

" Hey Kenichi where is honoka?" His father asked, cleaning his hand. " She went to Tanimoto's house this morning." Kenichi answer, standing up and stretching a bit.

" Damnit! kenichi i don't trust that guy, you shouldn't let her." Mototsugu yelled, slapping his hand in the table.

" But i trust him with honoka so don't worry, besides i want to know how i got all that money in the bank account that you made me?" Kenichi said.

" jajajaj... Well you see the day that i gave you card that day i bought the company that i worked for." Mototsugu said, smiling at his son's surprise face.

" That explains alot." Kenichi said, as he walk toward his mom. kissing her in the cheek then said. " Miu it'z almost five let's go to the meeting."

" Okay, good to see you Mr. & mrs. Shirahama." Miu said, standing up and hugging kenichi's mom.

" Kenichi tell honoka to come home tomorrow." Saori said, following kenichi to the door. " Yeah i'll tell her don't worry, see you dad." Kenichi said, as he and miu walk out of the house.

 **Shinpaku Alliance**

" Bae don't forget the plan." Kenichi said, facing the front door of the alliance. " Yeah, i know don't worry." His beloved said, holding his hand.

At the same time inside the alliance the members are waiting for miu's arrival.

" I wonder what furinji know about kenichi that i don't." Niijima said, sitting in a black throne with emeralds around it.

" Perhaps she finally found his location." Takeda said, sitting down playing with an handball.

" Yeah, if that's the reason we're going to get him back right?" Raichi said, taking takeda's handball.

"Hey." Takeda said.

" Either way is about kenichi so it must be important, or else she would of want all the captain here and the search team." Freya said, with the serious face she always has.

" If this is not about my beloved, she's gonna get it real good." Renka said tighten her fist.

Suddenly the door of the meeting room open everyone was hoping to see miu but instead they saw Mizunuma. " Lord niijima, captain furinji has arrived." Mizunuma said, adjusting his glasses.

" What took her so long with the speed of her." Niijima said, placing one hand on top of the other.

" Everyone i got bad news." Miu said, as she entered the room running panting.

" What happened!" Kisara yelled, standing up worried.

" There is a man with kenichi's pin he said that he killed kenichi and now he wants to destroy the alliance." Miu said, crying and panting.

" What!" Everyone yelled. Before an extremely powerful ki wave hit the room.

" Now who shall i kill first." The cloak man said, walking slowly to the room. All the members settle into their stance. Even though they was facing an elite master.

Takeda started running toward the man before finding himself in the floor unable to move. All the others started running to the man but none of them made contact with him. Before long all of them were unable to move like takeda.

Everyone was crying in paint. When the man laugh and said. " Miu so how's my acting." Miu giggle walking to the man then saying " Sure do but i think that you over did it a bit."

Everyone was shocked to see miu and the man talk like nothing. " Wait everyone." Niijima said, sitting in his throne again. When he got the attention of all the captains he said. " We all know this man."

" We do?" Everyone questioned.

" Yeah, there is only one person that gets furinji's attention now matter what... And you all know that person." Niijima said, looking at the man laughing.

" long time no see." The man said, taking his hoodie off. " Kenichi!" Renka yelled. " How ya doing.?" He said smiling.

" Fuck you, you damn idiot what the hell have you done to us." Tanimoto said, struggling to move.

" Oh sorry about that i just wanted to surprise you all but you should be able to move right...about...now." Kenichi said, watching his phone clock.

Takeda was the first to move follow by the others. First thing renka did was punch kenichi right in the face before kissing his lips. " I miss you kenichi." Renka said, blushing then walking to her sit.

Kenichi didn't say a word but before long he realize that miu was behind him releasing killing Intent. " Bae calm down she just doesn't know yet." Kenichi said, kissing and hugging miu until she calm down.

" So you two finally are dating." Rachel said, walking to toward hermit. " Hey niijima what yomi is doing here?" Kenichi asked, surprised.

" Alot has happened this past three years, Come sit down and i tell you everything." Niijima said, drinking some sake.

To be continue.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update, but i'm back now. So expect the next chapter this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own kenichi**

 **This is my first fanfic**

 **Chapter 4:** Three years ago

 **Shinpaku Alliance**

In the three years of kenichi's absent, new members joined the alliance. When kenichi arrived he found out the those members were Rachel, Chikage, and Raichi from yomi. Even though he didn't mind having them around he still wanted to know why they join **Shinpaku Alliance.**

" Kenichi the reason why rachel,chikage,and raichi are here is because two years after you left disciples from all over the world come to the alliance to fight you." Niijima explain, as he took a sip of wine.

" To fight me...why." Kenichi said, confused.

" Stupid, you defeated yomi's leader and become the strongest disciple. For some reason it took two years after the eternal sunset but i knew sooner or later they was going to come after you." Niijima yelled at kenichi.

" I see... But still what does THAT has to do with Rachel and the other." Kenichi questioned. " Believe it or not those disciples were pretty strong, the captains weren't enough to fight them all." Niijima said, standing up taking a zip of wine.

" We went to ryozanpaku looking for miu but we didn't find her." Siegfried said, in his weird way of talking. " I'm sorry... I was out looking for kenichi almost the entire year.

" HQ was going to get destroyed by all those fights if didn't do something soon, and that's when Rachel and the others came to help us and since yami was disband by one shadow they join the alliance." Niijima said, walking around the rooms.

" Well now i'm back and i'm stronger than before, we'll protected the alliance together." Kenichi said, in a loud voice standing up. " Yeah he even challenge grandpa, and almost won." Miu said, grabbing kenichi's hand.

" Yeah that's what i'm talking about." Takeda said, happily hitting kenichi lightly in his shoulder. " Way to go kiddo." Kisara & Rachel said. " Yeah way to go kenichi." The rest of the captain said.

" With kenichi back and been able to almost defect the elder, my empire is growing bigger and stronger... Hahahaha." Niijima thought before everyone realize what miu just say.

" WHAT!" Everyone yelled shocked.

" Yy-y-you were able to almost defect **The Invincible Superman** of ryozanpaku." Ukita said, almost falling to the floor. " You have become an awesome monster." Thor said, still a little surprised of what kenichi was able to accomplish in just three year of training.

" Where did you go to train, what type of hellishly training did you do, and who did you train with." Hermit asked, kenichi could tell that he was really curious. Everyone looked at hermit since he never talks much or have interest in anything then they looked at kenichi that was about say something.

" Since we all here i don't see why i shouldn't tell you all what happen when i left three years ago." Kenichi explain, taking a sit miu sitting on his lap throwing her arm around his neck.

" Finally they admit their love for each other." Chikage said, her eyes sparkling like when she's in child mode. kenichi and miu just blush.

" I take it that things worked out with the elder after all." Kisara said, smiling walking toward ukita kissing him then sitting.

" Bae we cannot get left behind." Takeda said, kissing freya. Everyone else follow sitting too. " The night that i left..." Kenichi said.

 **Western port Three years ago.**

 _After talking to his father Kenichi got to the port unnoticed by his master or miu to meet up with his childhood friend Ryuto. " hey kenichi over here." Ryuto said, standing up from where he was sitting. " Oh hey ryuto, rimi are we ready to set sail?" Kenichi said, not bothering to hide his sadness._

 _" Yeah let's go. where is miu?" Rimi asked, cheerfully._

 _Kenichi's eyes got full of water, he looked like if he was about to cry. " No she's not coming." Kenichi said, entering the ship . " What? but i thought that this was a getaway for couples." Rimi said, disappointed. " Rimi shut up already and let's go." Ryuto said, knowing that kenichi may regret his decision if they stay a little longer._

 _After they all go in the yacht, Ryuto gave the order to set sail. " Hey Ryuto you do remember that the island's location is unknown and it doesn't appear in any map right?" Kenichi said, looking at the port disappear._

 _" Yeah i remember, this ship is only taking us to Ōshima and then we are going to rent a yacht to get to Rusukaina island that your grandfather told us about." Ryuto explain, before saying " Oh and is going to take us around 2 days to get to Ōshima from here so get some sleep."_

 _Kenichi walked into his room and set his things down on the bed before sitting down and started thinking just what he was going to do if miu don't ever forgive for leaving her alone. After a couple of minute he stand up and enter the shower._

 _In Ryuto and Rimi's room._

 _Ryuto was just laying on the bed when Rimi got out of the shower and jump on him naked. " ouch Rimi just how many times do i have to tell you not to jump on me when i'm laying down on the bed." Ryuto said, blushing at the sight of Rimi naked in top of him. " Oi bae why didn't furinji come." Rimi said, still in top of ryuto naked._

 _" Well she wasn't supposed to come neither did you because kenichi and me didn't you two to be a distraction on our training, but you already here so..." Ryuto said, grabbing rimi's waist then kissing her in the neck. Rimi moan a little in pleasure. " Ahh Ryuto Ss-stop i just took a shower, i don't want to get dirty." Rimi said, moaning. " It's your fault for throwing yourself naked in top of me, now i'm all fired up." Ryuto said, sucking on her titties,Ryuto and rimi continue doing their thing._

 _In kenichi's room._

 _After kenichi finish taking a shower, he got dressed and went to the deck to get some fresh air. " It'z 2am i wonder if miu already knows that i left." Kenichi thought, looking at the dark sky full of stars. One hour later Ryuto and Rimi join him._

 _" Yoo kenichi how long are we going to stay in Rusukaina?" Ryuto asked, standing behind Rimi with his arms around her waist._

 _" I'm going to stay until i get strong enough to beat the elder." Kenichi answer, leaving the deck. " Where are you going?" Rimi asked, curiously. " I'm going to sleep... See ya." Kenichi said, walking down the stair._

 _It'z been two days since kenichi, Ryuto, and Rimi set sail to Ōshima. The island is now coming into view. " Kenichi we almost here, the captain says that in 5 minutes we'll get to shore." Ryuto said, knocking in kenichi's door. " Ok, let's go." Kenichi said, opening the door and walking to the deck._

 _Five minutes later the ship got to the harbour. Kenichi, Ryuto, and Rimi head toward the North side of the island where they going to rent a yacht to get to Rusukaina. In their way to the north side of the island the group separate to get supplies for the one day trip to Rusukaina._

 _The village where kenichi and the others separate was a small village called "windmill village". Kenichi was walking to a store when suddenly he hear someone yelling " Please someone help me." Kenichi immediately started running to wherever the voice was coming from._

 _When he got there he saw five guys trying to steal from a young girl. " Hey stop!, let her go." Kenichi yelled, slowly walking towards the five guys. " It's none of your business kid get lost!." One of the guy yelled, this one was holding a knife. However Kenichi didn't listen to the warning and just kept on walking. " Hey didn't our boss tell you to get lost." Another one said, throwing a punch at kenichi which kenichi dodge nicely then kicking the guy in the stomach sending him flying back unconscious, which made the other four fear kenichi leaving the girl alone._

 _" Thankz, you really help me back there." The girl said, walking beside kenichi. " No problem." Kenichi said, in a kinda cold tone. " May i ask for your name?." The girl said, stopping under a tree. " It'z Ken." Kenichi said, disappearing in a blink of an eye._

 _ **Rusukaina**_

 _One day later kenichi and the others arrive at Rusukaina. The island looked like a jungle full of trees big enough to reach the cloud, the struggle for survive in the island was so high that it made one leave at once._

 _" Kenichi this island gives me the creeps, can we go now?." Rimi asked, hiding herself in Ryuto's back. " No! we got to find the cabin." Kenichi said, as his voiced echoed through the forest._

 _"Cabin?" Rimi murmured._

 _" Your Grandfather's cabin, i remember now he said that he build a cabin in an abandoned village in the center of the island." Ryuto said, adjusting his glasses. " yeah, in there we should be able to rest after we train till the day we leave the island." Kenichi said, moving a piece of wood out of the way._

 _Five minutes have gone by and kenichi's group has yet to reach the center of the island. " Hey Keni..." Ryuto said, in a low voice. " Yeah i know this island isn't abandon like we thought." Kenichi said, almost whispering. " should we do something?" Rimi asked, letting go of ryuto's hand. " No, lets see how long they plan to follow us." Kenichi said, walking a little faster._

 _A few minutes later kenichi and the other found themselves in front of a gate, that's where the people that were following them show up. " Who are you people and what are you doing in this island." The man said, pointing a orthos at kenichi._

 _" My name is ke..." Kenichi said, before stopping when he saw the same girl from windmill village walking towards the guy that asked kenichi his name. " His name is ken, he saved me from tiger's gang in windmill village." The girl said, placing her hand in the guy's shoulder. " Lady Sabrina are sure that this people aren't treasure hunters?" The guy asked, looking over his shoulder. " Yes, kabuto they are good people. Right ken?" Sabrina said, looking at kenichi._

 _" Huh? Yeah my name is ken shirahama and this are my friends ryuto and rimi." Kenichi said pointing at ryuto and rimi. " See kabuto now open the door." Sabrina said, happily._

 _" Shirahama? Then you must be one of master koichi's relatives." Kabuto said, shock when he hear kenichi's last name. " Koichi Shirahama is my grandfather, is he here?." Kenichi asked, curious._

 _" Yeah, in fact Master koichi just return." Kabuto said, opening the doors to the village. " Just return? but i thought he just came to this island once 12 years ago and never came back." Ryuto said,confused. " What are you talking about master koichi have live in this village for 15 years now." Kabuto said, looking at ryuto's confuse face._

 _" Take me to him! " Kenichi yelled._

 _" So master koichi is your grandfather, no wonder you defeated those thugs so easily." Sabrina said, holding on kenichi' arm. Rimi clear her throat and said. " I wish furinji could see this." Kenichi sweatdropped and immediately push sabrina aside._

 _" Miu? " Sabrina said, taking off the cloak and hat the she was wearing letting her long brown hair go down her back, Sabrina was wearing a short gray tunic top and black leggings with black boots. Her boobs looked kinda small but what she didn't have on tits she had it on ass, in other words sabrina was a beauty._

 _Ryuto and kenichi were surprised when they saw how sabrina looks when she's not wearing a cloak and a hat. " hey sabrina why was you using the cloak and hat?" Rimi asked, walking next to sabrina ignoring her boyfriend and kenichi thirsty faces._

 _" It'z because for the last 3 months that Master Koichi was absent, They been kidnapping girls in Ōshima so father doesn't want me to go to the island without a cloak." Sabrina said, as the group walk to the center of the village._

 _" Why was grandpa absent for 3 months?" Kenichi asked, kinda worried. " Master koichi usually takes 1 or 2 weeks but for some unknown reason he spent 3 months out." Kabuto respond. " Why exactly you guys call him Master." Ryuto asked, before everyone stop in front of a cabin._

 _" We are here this is Master koichi's cabin, so whatever question that you guys have he should be able to answer it. Kabuto said, looking at kenichi before saying. " I have to go now but i be back before night fall._

 _" Okay thankz." The group said, opening the door to the cabin, " Hey sabrina ain't you coming in?." Kenichi asked, looking at sabrina. " No i have to go see my father i'll be back later... See ya ken." Sabrina said, walking away from the cabin._

 _When kenichi and the others entered the cabin they found kenichi's grandfather sleeping in a fancy cough. The inside of the cabin was painted white and it had many certificates and trophies._

 _" Hey grandpa wake up... You got some explain to do." Kenichi said, pushing his grandfather to the floor. When kenichi push him to the floor he did a backflip like nothing. Kenichi's grandfather was tall almost 1.8 meter he had big muscle his hair was spiky brown he was wearing a black and green kimono. " Kenichi!" Koichi yelled before embracing kenichi. " He's not your everyday geezer is he." Rimi said, moving two steps back._

 _" Kenichi what are you doing here...Wow you sure have grown...how many years has it been!" Koichi yelled AGAIN. Letting go of kenichi. " Yea Grandpa itz been 12 long years." Kenichi said, fixing his clothes._

 _" How you been Old man." Ryuto said, before koichi started looking at him like if he had a bug on his face. " Who the hell are you." Koichi asked, in a loud voice. " What you don't remember me, I'm Ryuto kenichi's friend." Ryuto said, kinda disappointed. However koichi didn't really care and went straight to rimi. " Ooh my What a fine young women." Koichi said, with a pervert look on his face._

 _" R-ryuto." Rimi said, taking cover in ryuto's back. " She's my girlfriend so hop off old man!" Ryuto said. At the same time kenichi got annoyed and yelled. " Grandpa stop messing around and tell us why tf the people in the village call you master."_

 _" Oh right take a sit and i'll tell you." Koichi sitting in the cough followed by kenichi and the others. " 12 years ago i came across this island i didn't find it in the map so i stayed. While i was exploring the island i discover that it was being control by treasure hunters, they were terrorizing the people from the village so i got ripped off them and stay on his island to protect it." Koichi explain._

 _" R..right, one more thing since when you fight grandpa?" Kenichi asked, curious of what his grandfather was going to say. " The truth is that i'm one of the legendaries master of martial artists, i always been a fighter." Koichi said, in a really serious tone. " What! how come you never told me about that...does dad even knows?" Kenichi asked, surprised. " I didn't tell your father because i have a lots of enemies and i didn't want to get the family involved the martial artist world but since you already involved i don't see why hide it anymore." Koichi explained, looking at kenichi's confused face._

 _" that makes sense." Rimi said, thinking about it. " Hey kenichi how come you don't a girlfriend like ryuto.. Huh?" Koichi said, disappointed. " That's the reason why i'm here in the firsts place." Kenichi said, standing up._

 _To be continue_

 ** _Sorry for not doing any updates itz just tht shit happns but if any of you still want to read my story just let me know and i will update a new chapter more often..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own kenichi**

 **This is my first fanfic**

 **Chapter 5:** Three Years Ago part Two

 _ **Rusukaina**_

 _" Oh Now you remember me, old man." Ryuto said, kinda angry. " Of course i do ryuto i was messing with you early. " Yeah right." Ryuto murmured, letting rimi put her head in his chest. " Tell me something kenichi how come you came here without a girlfriend like ryuto?" Koichi asked._

 _" Grandpa i didn't came here on a vacation….. i came to train." Kenichi yelled, furious. " allow me to explain oldman... Kenichi fell in love with a girl called miu furinji she loves him but they cannot be together because her grandfather is none other than_ _ **The Invincible Superman**_ _: Hayato Fūrinji. He told kenichi to defeat him or atleast try in order to be with his granddaughter." Ryuto said, in a really hopeless way._

 _" jeez bae don't make sound so hopeless." Rimi said, hitting ryuto lightly in the stomach. " You don't have to make it sound hopeless just that fact that Furinji is involved in all this is hopeless." Koichi said, scratching his head. " See even your grandpa thinks it'z hopeless ke." Ryuto couldn't finish because he was rudely interrupts by koichi saying. " Unless."_

 _Kenichi eyes lighten with hope when he hear his grandfather. " Unless what grandpa." Kenichi said, almost yelled with excitement._

 _" Unless i trained you and teach you my secrets techniques, so you could at least have an impossible change of defeating Fūrinji." Koichi explain, giving kenichi a little bit of hope on his hopeless case._

 _" Wow really grandpa thnxz i really appreciate." Kenichi said, extremely excited jumping up and down all around the cabin. " that's the least i could do for not visiting for so long." Koichi said, with a big grin on his face._

 _" There is not a better way to defeat a legendary master than to be trained by a legendary master himself." Rimi said, stopping then saying. " or at least try to." Koichi, Ryuto, and rimi laughed while kenichi didn't find it funny._

 _" Kenichi my training isn't normal it may be harder than any training that you ever had experience up til now." Koichi said, getting a beer from the fridge. " I don't care how hellish your training is grandpa as long that i get stronger to beat the elder." Kenichi said, Squeezing the side of a wooden table until it crack._

 _Koichi smile when he hear kenichi's words then said. " Alright then it'z settled tomorrow morning we are going to start training but for now let me show you where ya going to sleep and then we are going to see the elder of this village." Koichi said, walking to the back of the cabin._

 _The cabin had three rooms putting aside koichi's room there was two other available. Koichi gave ryuto and rimi the biggest one since they a couple and the other one to kenichi._

 _" The bathroom is at the end of the hallway in case any of you want to take a shower. also this island gets kinda cold at night so wear something that keeps you warm." Koichi said, walking to the living room._

 _" Thank you master." Kenichi, ryuto and rimi said, closing the door of their rooms._

 _Three hours had pass since koichi left the cabin. kenichi and the other were sitting outside waiting for koichi to come back, a couple of minutes later sabrina appear. " Hey sabrina what are you going here?" Kenichi asked, wondering where his grandfather run of to._

 _" Master koichi send me to get you guys, his waiting at my house." Sabrina said, pulling kenichi by his hand. " What is he doing there." Ryuto asked, curious._

 _" Every Time that master koichi comes back my father throws a welcoming party in his honor." Sabrina explain, walking to her house locking arm with kenichi._

 _Itz 10pm kenichi and the others are about to go back to the cabin since tomorrow kenichi's training stars. " Thankz for the meal ." kenichi, ryuto, and rimi, said_ lifting their head. _" No thank you ken for saving my daughter the other day." Hiroshi said, gratefully._

 _" Well have a good night hiroshi,sabrina." Koichi said, walking towards his cabin. " Ken do your best in your training tomorrow." Sabrina yelled, blowing kenichi a kiss._

 _kenichi sweatdrop then said " thnxz sabrina."_

 _The next day kenichi woke up at 4'o in the morning like when he was in ryozanpaku to start his training with his grandfather. " Kenichi i'll like you to do one lap around the island to warm up." Koichi said, cutting down some trees with his bare hand._

 _" Grandpa it will take me about 2 hour to complete a lap without stopping." Kenichi complaint. " Mmm yeah i know that's why i want you to do it everyday from now on until you can complete a lap in 20 minutes or less." Koichi said, tying a little sack of metal around kenichi's arms, legs, and shoulders._

 _" Wtf is this grandpa is really heavy." Kenichi asked, almost struggling to keep his body up. " That's a really heavy metal is called osmium, now quit yapping and start running." Koichi explain then yelled._

 _Kenichi started running around the island or at least trying to. five hours later he finish the lap. " damnit grandpa it'z to hard to run with this sacks of metals.' kenichi said, panting. koichi ignore him and started checking his muscles to see if the sacks of osmium were too much for his body. " Mmm…. his body is stronger than i thought.'' koichi said to himself. " Well done kenichi it looks like your body can withstand my training." koichi said, helping kenichi take the sacks of metal off him._

 _At the moment sabrina, ryuto, and rimi enter the training space that koichi had mark as training area. " Good morning Ken!" said sabrina running then jumping on kenichi making him lose his balance. kenichi started rubbing his head while trying to get up but felt something heavy in top of him then he saw sabrina in top of him. " I wonder what furinji would say or rather do if she sees this little scene." Rimi said, walking alongside ryuto smiling. When kenichi heard what rimi said he push sabrina off his body out of conscious._

" _ahh!" Sabrina yelled._

" _Omg keni…. ken." Rimi said, realizing that she was going to messed up by calling kenichi by his real name._

" _I'm sorry sabrina it was just a reflex." said kenichi, helping sabrina up. " it'z alright ken….. i shouldn't have jump on you like that." sabrina apologize, then thinking why does ken reacts like that whenever the name furinji or miu is mention._

 _Thirty minutes later after kenichi had rest his grandfather started teaching him some basics techniques along with ryuto that convince him to teach him too. " kenichi i'm not going to hold back just because you my grandson, tomorrow the real training starts… you too ryuto." koichi said, with a really serious face._

 _While kenichi and ryuto were training rimi and sabrina started talking. " Hey rimi can i ask you a question?" Sabrina questioned. At first rimi looked confuse but quickly respond. " Yea sure ask away." Sabrina took a deep breath then asked. " Who is this person Miu furinji? and why does ken's over reacts whenever "that" name is mention?"_

" _Why you ask?" Rimi decided to know sabrina's reason before she answered any question from her. " Well you see after ken save the other day. I started to like him to the point where i can't sleep just thinking about him." Sabrina said, blushing a little. " What!" Rimi yelled in shock making kenichi and ryuto to wonder what they were talking about. " You like ken, okay i'll tell who is miu furinji." Rimi said, changing her reaction rather quickly._

" _Let me start from the beginning… ken shirahama started doing martial arts because of miu as time past they fall in love for each others but due to her grandfather the invincible superhuman they can't be together…" Rimi was saying until sabrina rudely interrupt her saying " Does the mean that ken is trying here to forget about her and move on?"_

 _Rimi smile then said. " No is the other way around, he's here to train in order to defeat her grandfather and marry her….. So i suggest you to stop getting the wrong idea is not worth it, those two love each other more then anything."_

 _As Rimi finish her sentence Sabrina stood up and started running towards the village before stopping then saying. " Let's see about that" Rimi just giggled and stare at kenichi thinking just what was so special about him._

 _From the day on kenichi started training everyday non stop with Ryuto and his grandfather. Five months passed by and in those months kenichi had developed speed greater than rimi's._

 _After a harsh day of training kenichi sat in the roof looking at the moon thinking about miu and all those times they sat together in the roof of the dojo to look at the moon. " Itz midnight already kenichi why don't you go to sleep a bit." Koichi said landing in the roof next to kenichi._

 _Kenichi didn't say a word he just kept looking at the moon, water building up in his eyes. Koichi notice and punch him in the head saying. " Don't you dare to ignore me boy." Outta of reflex kenichi throw a punch then stopping after realizing that it was his grandfather._

" _Grandpa why did you punch me?" kenichi asked while rubbing his head._

 _However koichi ignore saying. "Kenichi have you ever wondered how i know about you entering ryozanpaku and all the Battles you had up till now?" Koichi asked, sitting down next to him._

 _Kenichi didn't really bother asking how he knew but now that it was in his mind he wanted to know how. " Now that i think about it how do you know all that grandpa?" kenichi asked curious._

" _Let me ask you this kenichi do you know how to distinguish miu's ki from others." koichi questioned._

" _Yeah! of course i do we have been training together ever since i join ryouzanpaku, how wouldn't i." kenichi respond, rather quickly. " Then i going to teach one of my most secrets techniques, i can't train someone the has his mind in another place." koichi said, placing his hand in kenichi's head._

 _Kenichi's eyes lighten although he didn't know what kind of technique it was but it seem that it had something to do with miu. " What of technique is it grandpa?" asked kenichi._

" _Is a technique that allow me to keep watch over your grandmother and your father while i was out doing missions, i call it ultra sense." koichi explain, standing up. " I see so that's how you knew what i was going all this years." kenichi said, standing up next to his grandfather._

" _With this technique you'll be able to know what exactly miu is doing within a 38.000 meter radius." koichi explain. " I never thought there could be a technique like that one, it would off come in handy when miu got kidnapped." kenichi said, remembering that bitter time._

 _Koichi just looked at kenichi, he could tell just how much his grandson love that girl from the furinji clan. " Kenichi i want you to climb the that tree right there blindfolded, and focus your mind in identifying every animal/insect around it." Koichi said, pointing in the direction of the biggest tree in the island._

 _Kenichi didn't seem to mind and just did what his grandfather had asked without any complain. For weeks kenichi climb to the top of the tree blindfolded identifying all the animals around it rather quickly, he himself didn't know how or why you could do such thing without any guidance. Until his grandfather told him about their origins and how they how to change their last name from Kurosawa to Shirahama because their clan was being targeted by an unknown organization that wanted the Kurosawa clan's secrets techniques._

" _Grandpa what are the secrets technique you spoke about?" Asked kenichi._

" _Those techniques are based on ki, since ancient times our clan's most powerful techniques were based on ki just like the one i taught you, whenever there was someone in our clan without any talent for martial arts it only meant that their ki was more dominant." koichi explain,._

 _After that kenichi mastered ultra sense and always kept an eye on miu while training with Ryuto and his grandfather. One year and half passed and kenichi's power when up like crazy and together with ryuto they challenge koichi only to be beaten at the end._

" _Kenichi, Ryuto your power have increased a lot more than what i had expected but you still need more training and that training you can only to yourself, think back to all the fights you had up till now and remember your opponent's techniques use to techniques to improve your techniques and create new ones for yourselfs." Koichi told the two of them._

" _I remember the elder told me the same thing." kenichi said, standing up, panting._

" _Yeah, me too kensei once said to improve my techniques using my enemy's." Ryuto said, rimi helping him up._

" _There is One more technique that i'm going to teach you, i only try teaching this technique one person before but his intentions were evil so i stop and he left, itz called Seidou Gōitsu." koichi said._

 _Kenichi and Ryuto were shocked to hear that sendou is a technique created by koichi and that if taught right is harmless to the body. The next day koichi started teaching them the right method to perform seidou. Several months pass before they could use seidou not perfect but harmless. after that in the six month Kenichi left to the caribbean to explore while training and there it was that he meet Miu's father and work for yomi. eventually returning to ryozanpaku._

 **Shinpaku Alliance**

After kenichi finish telling the alliance what had happened three years ago they all were shocked to find out that kenichi's grandfather is one of the legendary masters of martial arts. Niijima told the alliance that when yami bases were been destroy a man by the name of Koichi "Ghost Steps" was the one who destroy over fifty facilities all by himself, kenichi was happy to know that his grandfather help out on stopping yami's Eternal Sunset. After that they party like there was no tomorrow even the master of ryozanpaku that were eavesdropping to the whole story party until it was time to go back home.

As everyone in the alliance went their separate ways kenichi and his group head back to ryozanpaku. Miu could tell through the intense bond they shared that kenichi wasn't being completely honest with her, and that something was bothering him but figure that she could ask him herself if he didn't tell her when they get home.

" Miu we took your room and made it bigger also we made soundproof." Kensei said, in a pretty weird way like if the meant something else. " So that means that you didn't make any changes to the dojo." kenichi asked, walking with miu hanging from his arm.

" That's right i'll like to keep the dojo as it is….. it holds too many memories that will just vanish if we remodel it." The elder said, rubbing his long blonde beard the others master agreed with him each thinking of different memories.

" Anyways…. let's pick up the pace apachai is walking while sleeping." Shigure said, jumping in the roof of a house.

kensei pick apachai up and started running towards the dojo followed by the others, they only spent about five minutes to get the dojo. After everyone said their goodnights to each other they all went to their rooms.

 **Kenichi & Miu's room**

When Kenichi and miu got to their new room they notice that it was more spacious the bed was bigger it didn't had any of miu old furniture everything was pretty much new.

" Wow bae look they made our room so beautiful." Miu said, with overjoy kenichi just looked at her happy face and embrace her in a hug then said. " I love you so much Miu." miu quickly return the hug and in reply she kissed him then said. " I love you too kenichi you are my life." after about four minutes they broke apart. " Now come i'll warm the bath for you and when you finish i a take shower." Miu said, walking to the bathroom kenichi just agreed. after about thirty-five minutes kenichi and miu went to their bed, miu placing her head on kenichi's chest falling into a deep slumber the both of them.

To Be Continuing

 **Sorry for not do an update in so long but you know shit happen nowadays but i'll try my best to update more often. also i didn't put more ryutoxrimi moments because i wanted to finish this chapter fast.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own kenichi**

 **This is my first fanfic**

 **Warning rape type situation**

 **Chapter 6:** The Forgotten Gift, And The Two Men

 **Ryozanpaku: Miu and Kenichi' room**

The sun was cresting the horizon as kenichi woke, he tried moving his arm to rub his eyes but found it trapped. He looked down to his right and saw Miu fast asleep and snuggled up to him, his arm was underneath her waist. He stroked her blonde hair with his free hand and watched her sleep, she was so peaceful and utterly beautiful it was captivating. The way the early morning light lit up her face, he couldn't take his eyes off her, so he stayed there not wanting to wake her. He heard her mutter something and glanced at her eyes to notice she was still sleeping.

" Kenichi no…is too early …we are going to be late..." He blushed slightly, she was dreaming about them. A dirty smile crossed her face then, and he decided now was a good time for her to wake up. He gently prodded her " Miu, wake up".

She slowly opened her eyes to see Kenichi looking at her with his famous smile. She looked down at what they were both wearing, and remembered the last thing she was dreaming about. Blushing like crazy she squeaked out " Good morning bae".

Kenichi laughed before giving her a kiss on the forehead and heading off into the bathroom to get changed. Miu calmed herself down and did the same. Miu was fixing her hair when Kenichi came out finished " Alright i'm all done!" He gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips it was 1pm already so he step out of the room. Miu finish with her hair about ten minutes later she was ready to leave her room when suddenly kenichi come in with a breakfast tray. "Bae let's stay in bed for a while longer it seem that the elder and the others left without notice." Kenichi said, walking towards miu taking her lay down on the bed some they could eat breakfast together.

" Did you made all this kenichi?" Miu asked, while been feed by kenichi.

" Yeah i was the one who was always cooking in grandpa's house most of the time Sabrina help me though." kenichi explain, giving miu some eggs wrapped around bacon.

Miu didn't seem too fond of the idea that kenichi spent 2 years with another girl, she also knew that kenichi wasn't telling her something it seem that kenichi wasn't planning to tell her what he was hiding. " Something wrong bae you're spacing out." Kenichi asked, putting down the fork.

" huh?" Miu said, follow by. " Nothing just thinking why did grandpa and the others left."

" Yeah, itz weird how they left us alone out of the blue, itz not like them to do that….." Kenichi said, placing the the breakfast tray on the table next to their bed. " Do you think that something happen?" Asked Miu.

" I don't think so and even if there was something wrong i'm sure that they would've told us." Kenichi said, standing up from bed.

" Bae let's go shopping we can't afford to stay here bored until they get back, besides i want to buy you a present." Kenichi said, getting his wallet from the table then walking to the door. Miu stood up then follow him.

After leaving ryouzanpaku Kenichi got a call from Niijima, saying that four months ago the girl name Sabrina was in the alliance looking for him saying that she was kenichi's fiance. Kenichi is face darkened when niijima ended the call. Miu then noticed and asked " What's wrong Kenichi? Who was it?" Kenichi stayed quiet for a few seconds then smile thn said " It was Niijima, he wanted to welcome me what to the alliance.. haha"

" Haha He's a weird one." Miu joked.

" Yeah, he is… Anyways Princess where do you want to go shopping? Just name a place and we'll go" Kenichi said happy to be with Miu like he dreamed all those times when he was training. Miu started blushing since it was the first time kenichi called her "Princess"

*Two hours later*

" So far we been to three stores and you still haven't pick anything."Kenichi said, looking at miu putting clothes on herself in front of a mirror. She has done that in every store they went to. For some reason she wouldn't buy anything for herself or let kenichi buy her anything either. " I haven't picked anything because i don't care about buying stuff, I just want to spend time with you."Miu said, with a bit of a sad face. Kenichi noticed the sad look Miu had and started wondering if he could do something to keep her from being sad.

After going in several more stores, one finally caught Miu's eye and she abruptly pulled Kenichi over with her. She looked at him and pointed to a particular outfit she'd seen " Don't you think that outfit would look great on me! Come on, I have to go try it on!".

" Now that i look at it..." kenichi said before getting dragged by his girlfriend into the store, people around just sweatdropped and smile at the young couple. Once inside, Miu quickly picked out the outfit she wanted and rushed into the changing rooms to try it on. Kenichi was standing outside her booth waiting patiently for her to get ready.

When Miu finally emerged from the changing room and did a full turn for Kenichi so he could get a full view of her, " So what do you think?" Miu said smiling brightly.

Kenichi just stared at her, she looked stunning! She was wearing an open black jacket with a white shirt, covering the top of her legs was now a pair of khaki jeans. She had put her hair into a ponytail, but still had her face framed by two strands of hair kept in place with her clips.

She just saw him staring " Well i'm taking the silence and the ogling as a sign you like it" she giggled as he blushed.

Miu went back into the changing room put her clothes back on and went with kenichi to pay for the outfit. " It was about time you bought something Bae, I was starting to think that instead of shopping you wanted to do something else." Kenichi said, smiling yet a bit sad.

" Nooooooo! Baka." Miu yelled, before pausing and saying "I did wanted to shop with you, it's just that you know… it's the first time i went out to buy clothes with you so i was a bit embarrassed that's all."

Kenichi did not say a word for a few seconds, he just stared at her walking facing down. " Embarrassed..huh?" he thought to himself not really believing what Miu just said. "I see, but there's nothing to be embarrassed about since now we are couple and are sleeping together." Kenichi said, smiling while grabbing and squeezing her hand.

" You're right Bae." Miu said.

Kenichi and miu kept walking and going into stores buying clothes and things for the house, they spent almost five hours just shopping. " Wow, it's already eight. I wonder if the elders and masters are home now." Kenichi said, rubbing his stomach noticing that he was starting to get hungry.

Staring at a distance was a long brown haired girl crying her soulout. " Ken" The Brown haired girl murmured as she follows the couple.

After 8 minutes of walking the couple stops in the middle of restaurants market. " Alright we here, What you want to eat Bae?" Kenichi said, facing miu. "Mhmm…. Remember the first time you asked me on a date?" Miu said, smiling wondering if he still remembers.

" Yeah, I remember… to be honest i took you on that date to give you a gift but i never got to." Kenichi said, reaching into his pocket.

" Here, Itz nothing special but i was really looking forward to giving it to you. " Kenichi said, smiling brightly. Kenichi opened the gift box and it was a necklaces the was a 90 cm rose gold chain, it features a cutout feather design that has been adorned with hand-set clear cubic zirconia, adding sparkle and elegance. Miu didn't say a thing she just stayed shock for a minute. " OHMYGOD! Kenichi, Itz so beautiful. THANK YOU SO MUCH." Miu said, tearing up holding the necklace on her hand.

Kenichi spaced out thinking about the time went to buy the necklace for her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After kenichi talked to one of his masters about taking miu out on a date, kenichi skips training and goes to buy her a gift at the town's mall. " What should i get miu? She likes cats and fighting, Mmmh." kenichi said, thinking out loud. While kenichi is walking in the mall thinking what to get miu he sees a jewelry store showcasing some new items. Kenichi walks towards the store and the first thing he noticed was a feather shaped necklaces. " That necklaces is perfect, everything about is just perfect." kenichi said, a bit loud. Then he saw the price for it and his face dropped. " I can't afford this, this necklace is ridiculously expensive. What should i do? Should i ask Honoka to borrow me some money? She must have a ton of money from all her allowances and that tutoring job she has." Kenichi thought to himself before calling his little sister._

 _*Ring ring*_

" _Ken! What happened? Did that cow do something to you.. Huh? Tell me and i'll fight her myself." Honoka slightly yelled over the phone._

" _UGHH! Honoka stop yelling and assuming that miu did something whenever i call you." Kenichi said, rubbing his eyes._

" _Sorry Big bro, What happen then.?" Honoka said._

" _I need to borrow some money from you, itz important and i know you have more than enough." Kenichi told her sister._

" _UH-huh, okay but you have to give it back before winter starts because i want to buy mom, dad and everyone at the dojo a gift except that big breast cow." Honoka said, with a it of attitude._

" _Honoka!" Kenichi sweatdropped._

 _ **Flashback end**_

" Bae.. Bae.. BAE!" Miu said, yelling at the end since kenichi was spaced out.

" Oh sorry Milady, I spaced out." Kenichi said, rubbing his head. Followed by " So you like the necklace Miu?"

" Like? I love it.. thank you so much Baby and Itz Okay Bae, but you better buy me food to make up for it… Okay?" Miu joked, smiling brightly at her boyfriend.

" *Sigh* Okay Bae, let's go" Kenichi said, sighing but quickly holding Miu's hand and walking towards the restaurant.

After they finished eating the young couple were walking around town for hours now, Miu was deep in thought. " Where can go now is getting late? Maybe we should go back to the dojò. I can't imagine that all of the masters are still out, well except for Grandpa.

" Bae i need to go to the washroom wait for me here please." Kenichi said, snapping Miu out of her deep thoughts. " Ah, Okay.. I'll wait here" Miu answered, a bit embarrassed.

Kenichi went ahead into a public washroom. A couple of minutes later Miu saw a cute kitty and decided to follow it, forgetting about Kenichi for the moment much like she used to back went Kenichi and her were still training. Miu was following the kitty when she felt like someone was following her. She turned around and saw two men standing a few steps away from her. Miu could see something evil in their eyes, something they're had planned to do to her, something told Miu to run, But as a Martial artists Miu stood her ground. Miu started fighting the two guys while protecting kitty, when she realized that she couldn't do much while protecting a little animal she ran as fast as she could trying to get the kitty to a safe place. Two minutes had past whenever since Miu started running then she finally saw a safe place to put the kitty down one of the two men caught her by surprise and poison her with some kind of pointy patch, making Miu lose her strength and unable to move as much.

 _Mean while_

Kenichi came out of the washroom waiting to see his dear girlfriend but when he finally step on the street where he left her, Miu was nowhere to be found. " What the…?" Kenichi said, confused as what was happening.

 _Back to Miu_

The two men carried Miu to a valley " Well, little girl you not so tough now.. huh?". Men 1 said. " Yeah and now we are going to have a bit of fun". Agreed the other man, with an evil grin on his face. " You two are going to regret doing this to me." Miu said, with the most threatening voice she could manage. " Yeah, yeah blondie we are to sent a good message to that scum." Man 1 said, grabbing Miu's boobs.

" Message to who?" Miu asked, moving around trying to resist being touched.

" That's for us to know and for you to find out Little girl." Man 2 said, dropping Miu on the ground and pinning her down. Miu tried her best to escape, but couldn't move. " Now now, no point in resisting, it will be less painful if you just accept that this is going to happen, and nobody can save you". Man 1 said, starting to pull Miu's top off. Miu was terrified since it was the first time something like this was happening to her " No, this can not be happening to me. Kenichi is too far away to help me, what am I going to do?" Miu thought, tears running down her cheek. With no way to resist she just cried out. " KENICHI HELP ME."

 _Back on the street where Kenichi left Miu_ __

Kenichi was asking the people around if they had seen a Blonde haired girl. " Have you seen a blon..." Kenichi stopped mid sentence, with a worry yet angry look on his face. " Excuse me, sir what's wrong? You were asking something." The person kenichi was about to ask said, a bit worry. __

" She's in trouble!" Kenichi whispered, disappearing before the person's eyes. " He.. he v-vanished." The person said, dropping to the ground scared. Kenichi has become so fast that he can most teleport to places. The inside the stores jumped to their feet, and ran out to see what was happening.

Miu was crying, and bracing for what was about to happen. All her clothes had been ripped off, and she knew that she was going to feel the man enter her at any second. " Hey do you feel that?" Man 1 said, holding Miu to the ground. " Itz nothing, now let's get this show on the road, you can have a turn after me." Man 2 said, who was about to drive into Miu, but then felt something coming that way, something powerful, something very angry. " Wait what the hell is that, i feel it now?" Man 2, looking around to see what was that something coming their way. Suddenly the air on a 2 miles radius felt thin and cold, a clap of thunder was heard, and storm clouds gathered above.

" What the fuck is going on?" Man 1 said, starting to loosen his grip on Miu.

Lightning were flashing in the storm clouds above every second now, and then they heard a voice, the voice was full of rage, and anger. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. " HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" The strange voice said, getting closer by the second. " UGHH! who said th..." The second man was about to say before he got punch on the face sending him back cracking the wall behind him.

Kenichi was so angry that his aura was cracking everything around him, every step forward he took made the first man release a tear as if satan himself is coming for his soul. Miu lose conscious due to being weakened and Kenichi's unbearable aura. When Kenichi took a closer look at Miu's state he got even more angry and his aura got even stronger. It was pure luck that he didnt killed the first man with his aura.

To be continued..

 **Sorry for not updating for so long but i'm back and i'll try my best to upload at least once a week/two weeks. Enjoy**


End file.
